1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification cards and, more specifically, to a driver's license providing credit capabilities thus functioning as both an instrument of credit while also providing identification information regarding the owner of the card and illustrating the owner is licensed to operate a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of identification cards have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,571,957; 4,318,554; 5,459,304 and 5,787,186 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.